


Bonding with Shimada

by DragonPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Genji Shimada, Dominant Hanzo Shimada, Double Penetration, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Sex, Shimada Brothers, Smut, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess/pseuds/DragonPrincess
Summary: Genji and D.Va are hanging out together, Hanzo comes into the picture trying to be nice only for Genji to get angry, What happens when thess two brothers fight?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Genji Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song, Hanzo Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bonding with Shimada

It was a nice afternoon, Genji had no missions that day and neither did the gamer girl, Hana Aka D.va so he decided to invite her over for lunch, they we're super close, you could say they were dating but neither one had the guts to establish their statues. 

Hana loves to hang all over Genji, check his robotics, spar and play arcade and video games with him, Genji has also helped her with meditation and focus, Hana wasn't really good at the focus part thanks to the Monsters and Mountain Dew she drank but she enjoyed doing with with her partner. 

D.Va sat on the floor pushing the buttons of the controller of whatever video game they played, it could have been Mortal Kombat or even Super Smash Bros. Genji sat on the couch pushing the buttons of his own while lunch cooked. 

"Genji, It smells so good...I can almost taste it and yet it isn't even in my mouth! She chimes as she moves her person on the stage to kill a player. "What are you making?!" 

"Hahaha, You're so very cute, Hana...Focus on the game we would hate to lose. " Genji replies, he played but he kept his eyes on D.Va watching how her dark hair trail down her back, some fell toward her small breasts, he bit his lip under his mask watching as the tank top she wore, her breasts inside jiggle and press together as she played, he felt his lower region begin to heat up as his eyes trailed down noticing her short jean shorts, her pink and white panties peaking out he wondered if she was wet, he was now crimson under the mask now, he forced himself to look at her nice shaved legs that she streched out, he moved back up looking at her hands, so small yet nice, he looked at her face how her lips curled up in a smile and then goes to a pout when he denies to answer her. 

"Gennnnnn....Jiiiiii!!!!!" Hana begs, she makes them return their game to the main menu. "My mouth is watering, you could at least tell me what it is so I can tell if I'll like itttt!!!"

"Okay, Okay Hana...It's called Kyaraben, My older jerk of a brother use to make it for me when we were kids. " Genji says, he gets up and stretches. 

D.Va hops up following Genji's lead, Genji walks into the kitchen and checks on the meal, D.Va sits on the counter watching as she drinks a Mountain Dew. 

"I hope you also like Three Colored Dango. " Genji says working on the meal. 

"I love Dangos!" D.Va chimed as she crossed a leg over the other sitting lady like as she chugs her Dew. 

"I couldn't help to smell the scent of Dangos...." Entering the kitchen was Genji's older brother. 

D.Va tensed up hearing Hanzo as she knew that having the two in the same room was a bad idea, it would lead to an argument. 

"If you've made an extra, I'd like to have some..." Hanzo says as he takes the cup of tea he had brewing down in the kitchen, D.Va assumed Hanzo had finished training. 

D.Va had met the older brother having missions at Overwatch and also coming over to hangout with Genji. 

"If I did make any extra, I wouldn't certainly give them to you!!!" Genji snaps. 

"Still so bitter..." Hanzo replies drinking his tea. 

"You guys....Genji, Let him have some..." Hana tried to help. 

"Of course I am bitter, You killed me!!!" Genji shouts narrowing his gaze towards the older male, he had every right to be angry after all his own blood had killed him. He throws a Broccoli at him. 

Hanzo only stood there taking his brothers tantrum as he thought it was. 

"I had apologized for what I'd done, It haunts me...But I had let you live here when you had nowhere else to go...Move on. " Hanzo says. 

"Move on!?! You're a giant jackass, No way in hell I'm treating you to my precious Dangos, they're only for Hana and I. " Genji snaps flinging soy sauce at Hanzo only for D.Va to get caught in the middle. 

D.Va squeals in shock as soy sauce spills on her tank, worse she wasn't wearing a bra because it was Summer and the heat was unbearable. 

"Look what you made me do!!" Genji yells. 

"Quit throwing a tantrum Genji and go get the towels! " Hanzo snaps sending Genji away. 

D.Va blushing madly embarrassed, her stained shirt and the cold from it making her nipples hard, she crossed her arms over them not touching the stain but making sure the brothers didn't notice. 

She looks watching Hanzo come up to her, she set her soda down so she didn't make a mess. 

"Let me take a look...I can probably get the stain out fast. " Hanzo says, he was concerned about the girl. 

He always watched over her on missions and she found comfort in that, but she also knew he kept to himself most of the time, training, meditating like Genji and whatever else Hanzo liked to do. 

"N-No it's fine I'll just put it in the wash..." Hana says. 

"It sounds like you're gonna be here for a while, Miss Hana..." Hanzo responds and removes her hands from her shirt. 

"Don't look, It was hot outside, I had no choice!!" Hana chimes looking away from the male, her cheeks blood red embarrassed having him see her this way. 

Hanzo's eyes stared at the young girl, his gaze taking in the stain and also her hard nipples, she could hear his breath get shallow but she couldn't pinpoint what he was thinking, was he judging her in silence? 

Hana couldn't believe what happened next, Hanzo moved in closer stepping between her legs and moved his hands tugging the tank top off her body, his hands grip her breasts. 

"H-Hanzo..." Hana moaned softly feeling his warm rough hands on her breasts. 

"You're body is reacting to my touch...So pretty. " Hanzo replies as he leans down taking a bud into his mouth, his facial hair brushing against her breasts. 

Hana bit her lip and threw her head back in pleasure feeling his mouth on her nipple, his other hand teasing her other hard nipples and massaging the breast. 

Hanzo pulls away from sucking on her nipple and gives the other a sweet kiss. 

"Are you and my brother boyfriend and girlfriend...? " Hanzo asks breathless, he wanted this girl, his hunger burned for her but he thought of Genji, he'd hate for him to take his girl and break his spirits. 

"We haven't...established anything...I dont think he sees me that way. " D.Va says staring at Hanzo who looked back at her as he held her there on the counter. 

Hanzo didn't say anything more and picked her up letting her legs wrap around his waist as he takes her into the living room and sits her on the arm of the couch, he kisses her making her moan into the kiss as his facial hair tickles her face, she pulls away and giggles from the feel. 

He tugs on her brown hair making her give him access to her throat, he places kisses and nips on the skin causing her to press against him more, her bare breasts press against his bare chest sending shivers down his spine. 

"D.Va...." Hanzo moans as his hands grip her hips. 

Genji walks into the room seeing Hanzo and Hana in an intimate way, he growls. 

"Hands off my D.Va!!!" Genji barks. 

"Genji...." Hanzo pants as he removes himself from her, his hand still gripping her hair. 

"G-Gen..." Hana says softly panting softly, her cheeks red. 

"Kiss her, Genji..." Hanzo says. "Let's make her feel good...As well as ourselves. " 

Genji rushes over without question removing his helmet and kisses D.Va deeply as Hanzo holds her hair keeping her in place. 

"Gen...Ji..." Hana moans into the kiss. 

Genji pulls away allowing Hanzo to kiss D.Va, Hanzo's tongue slides across her bottom lip tasting her lipgloss and pushes his tongue inside her mouth playing with her small tongue. Genji's hands grab her breasts squeezing them, his metal against her skin sending shivers up her spine, it felt odd yet good, it made her nipples harden. 

Genji's thought occurred again of her being wet, she had to of been soaked by now from being fondled by the brothers. Genji hated Hanzo but he'd set aside his hatred to please D.Va. He removes his hands from her breasts and go for her shorts, he swiftly undoes them and pulls them off, his fingers brush against her clothed pussy feeling the heat and soaking of her panties. 

"Hana...You feel amazing down there....May I taste you?" Genji asks. 

"You both can do as you please with me. " D.Va says blushing softly from the attention. 

Hanzo smirks hearing her words, he removes his bottoms letting his big slender dick free. 

"Suck me off while my baby brother eats you out. " Hanzo says giving orders to her and guiding Genji. 

They move to the floor, Hana was on all fours as she stroke Hanzo, Genji removed his clothes letting his smaller cock free, it was already swollen and dripping cum, Genji removed her underwear and begins to stroke her pussy, his finger rubbing her clit. 

D.Va engulfed Hanzo's dick, his hand grabbing a fist full of hair to relax her throat so she didn't puke, Hana moans feeling Genji's tongue slide up and down her slit and giving sucks, hearing him slurping on her juices making her body shake, she bobs her head giving simulation to Hanzo's dick humming sending vibrations down his shaft. 

Hanzo gives Genji a look, Genji takes the cue and straightens up and positions his dick rubbing his perky head against her entrance. 

D.Va moans against Hanzo's dick and pulls away as saliva runs down her chin. 

"D-Don't...Don't put it in!!!" She cries scaredly. 

"Shhh...Relax, Miss Hana..." Hanzo kisses her sweetly and deepens it by plunging his tongue down her throat. 

Genji pushes his dick inside her hole, grunting from how tight she was. 

"D.Va....D.Va...You're walls are choking my cock, It's so warm..." Genji says pleased from the feel of his dick being squeezed by her pussy. 

D.Va moans crying into the kiss, she pulls away. "Move already, It only hurts when you're not moving! "

Genji begins to thrust inside her as Hanzo makes her suck his dick again, he was pushing her mouth on his dick keeping her in rhythm as Genji fucked her from behind. 

Hanzo pulls his dick out of her mouth. "Ready for more, My sweet?" Hanzo asks rubbing his shaft. 

D.Va nods. "Give me all you got." 

Genji pulls out and lays down, Hanzo positions D.Va so she was sitting on Genji, his dick inside her, he stayed still and D.Va begins to whimper as Hanzo penetrates her pussy, his dick and Genji's dick in the same whole stuffing the small girl, her eyes roll back as the two begin to pound into her, her tongue sticking out as she drools. 

Genji leans up and licks her tongue sucking on it as he bucks his hips keeping up with Hanzo who slammed into D.Va at fast pace, Hanzo grabbed Hana's hips so she bounced on both of them and grind against their dicks. 

D.Va screams in pleasure as her body shakes, Genji rubs her clit as Hanzo grips her tits as they both pound into her, they both grunt and pulls out making her sit on her knees as the both stand in front of her rubbing their dicks, Genji cums on her boobs as Hanzo opens her mouth and shoots his cum into her mouth, it trickles down her chin as she pants. 

"We should do this more often..." Hanzo says. 

"Nothing better than bonding...Let's eat, Dangos. " Genji replies. 

D.Va sat on her knees covered in the Shimada's cum, she giggles as she stares at the pair. 

"Game on. " She says licking her lips as the brothers watch her.


End file.
